Sorcery + Snake + Lion = Lots of Babies
by Cestershire
Summary: Title pretty much explains itself. r/r and I’ll r/r yours.


Sorcery + Snake + Lion = Lots of Babies  
  
"By: AVHS"  
  
"Part 1"  
  
"April 17 2002, Wednesday 11:00 p.m."  
  
It was a murky night in Hogwarts. It had been raining for a while and that night seemed like no other. The uncaring rain damped the school grounds making dirty puddles, sidewalks making them slippery, and everything else that was outside the unprotected world. The coldness of the night, the dampness of the uncaring rain, and thundering noises of thunder like cries of the night seemed like a newborn child that has just been taken from its mother's womb, damp, cold and his cries as the newborn had been taken from its warm space. Also, like the unprotected and wondering few Quidditch players that at the last moment had decided to go inside the castle to escape the cold and harsh rain.  
  
The student lounge that was usually crawling with students was almost empty. There were some unfortunate souls wondering the uncaring Quidditch field and outside of Hogwarts. These unfortunate and wondering souls were people that were just doing their job since a month ago some strange magic begun to appear in Hogwarts. The other few were just hard working teachers that were sick and tired of their daily life stress because of the regular attacks of He who must not be named.  
  
In the hallways, everything was even more deserted and darker. The students of such houses were asleep in their comfortable and warm bed's to rest from a hard work day. There was a hallway in particular that somehow had managed to look even more darker than the others did, in it one dorm stood from the rest. It was the only dorm whose occupant had the light on.  
  
Inside the lighted bedroom, there was a young man who was silently sitting on his bed. The young man was not moving except for his chest as he took deep breaths of air. His fists were clutching the bed sheets and his features emotionless. He looked cool and calm on the outside but in the inside was a different manner in his shiny green orbs there were different emotions that were threatening to drown him in a deep and obscured sea of anger, fear, but most of all self-hate.  
  
"Why do I always feel this, now I find my emotions had been out of control and it was all because of him. Him, my worst enemy, the perfect student example, the smart one, the kind and friendly one but most importantly of all he was the first one and I am just his shadow, just the third one," the young man was thinking as he was easing his gripping hold on the bed sheets. It was all because of the outrageous news that the young man had heard about the first one. Even thought it had been a week since he heard it, he still could not believe it. The news had sent him in to a fit of raving rage … rage at the injustice of the world but most all his situation and all of his life's choice's in general.  
  
Unfortunately, the young man remembered all of the bad choices that he had made and had believed that they had been the right at the time. All of those memories had lead him to a breaking point and had been afraid that nobody would even want to pick up the pieces. What had leaded him to do the wrong choices had been his rage. He always acted before thinking about the consequences.  
  
In the end all of that useless rage had had left him emotionally drained. At that time, he had felt emotionally dead to the world. He had seemed lost, lost somewhere that had not been part of that moment, time, or even space. Now all of that was in the past, but his nightmares would not let him be.  
  
Now, the young man had just woken up from a nightmare. His tone, muscled and godly body was glistering with his sweat. He was shirtless and the sweat drops were rolling from his perfectly sculptured upper body. The light from his bedside lamp made his sweat body glow. His short, red hair was a mess and it looked as wet as his godly body. His features and body showed no expression from his inner turmoil's by years of practice. This is a lovely specimen of a manly man with liquid mysterious eyes. A young man with short, spiky red hair that shone in the room's dense light. His complexion was pale he had two rings on his left eyebrow and three on his right. He also had two lip piercings. The young man was still in his inner pains to notice or to care what was happening outside his window.  
  
It was still raining outside and the young man was in his own world at the time. He was drowning in his inner tears of pain and guilt. Outside the deafening rumbling that sounded like a malevolent rumble that crammed the heavens that left silvery flashes. Inside his mind, his guilt was cramming and cutting his consciousness with its cruel yells and leaving his soul bleeding.  
  
Inside of his beleaguered mind, even with the storm raging in his mind, he desperately wanted to find some kind of inner peace. Instead, his past demons haunted him in his sleep and plagued his mind in his dreams with the mares of nightmares. He had always tried to stop them from hurting him and had tried to concentrate on nothing. Now instead of remembering, he had tried to concentrate on something that was less painful. After a few minutes of trying, he had discovered that he could not. Even after all this time has passed by, the young man had not thought about the encounter that had changed his life and had moved him from one hell hole to another one.  
  
His thoughts were swirling in his head making a whirlwind of emotions that he did not wanted to face. This time he just was not just feeling anger and fear, but he was also feeling shame. The young man was feeling shame because of his cowardliness when he left some one he cared about and had let him down and why did it happen to him? "Why it did not happen to someone who actually gave a fuck?" The young man thought.  
  
The young man was questioning his destiny, his past, his life, but most of all himself. The angst ridden young man always questioned his destiny; he did not felt worthy of being a chosen one. It seemed that his past always smothered his soul, suffocating him with guilt. Life, he was tired of life, even though he was just fifteen, he was already tired of fighting to see another day now that he had seen the wonder's of the after life. The worst part of his life was that the past memories were one of his worst executioner's. He was remembering as he was listening to the rainfall, the flashing thunder, and the wind outside his window.  
  
He would always remember his last day in SD and up to his first day as one of them. The events that had followed that day probably knew him better that himself at the time. The events of that unfortunate day happened in such a way that had managed to touch a nerve, something in him that moved and motivated some kind of positive understanding. In other words, he had seen both sides of the coin and begun to contemplate his life. It was too bad that he had to see the youngest one get knock on his ass to see what the young man was doing would actually lead him to an even lonelier place than before.  
  
He had felt bad about the third young man, but he also felt sad about the first one's choice. Now, he was trying to figure out why the youngest of their kind had betrayed them. Why the youngest had accepted evil? The youngest had accepted evil because he was feeling empty and maybe because the young one thought that the coolest thing about being a bad guy had been that there had not been any rules. Now that the young one was kind of a good guy, all things went to hell, literally. For one, the first one learned about losing someone you loved to the Hellmouth, the third one now knew what love really was instead of your usual cheap thrill and he like always felt like he was stuck in the middle.  
  
After several possible answers to all of his unspoken questions, he carefully and slowly pressed the back of his head against the bed's headboard. He was amazed on how clear the events were still clear in his memories. At first, it had seemed impossible to avoid thinking about them, but his guilty conscious never let him forget. Another reason that did not allowed him to forget was that he had felt an eerie feeling that there was something important that he had missed. He had tried to recall what it had been, until he had almost gone crazy, but was not able to find, unfortunately for him there was nothing that he could do because it was all in the past now.  
  
It had been a normal week for him, but he had that weird gut feeling that something was wrong but then again, whom the fuck was he to judge his instincts. He was the slayer that was who he was and not just any slayer, but the middle one.  
  
Once again, he found himself remembering. He kept remembering the days that had followed the events that had changed his life forever. He still did not know if those changes had been for the best or for the worst. He could not help but to contemplate if he could have made a difference in what had happened or not.  
  
Now, he was just sitting on his bed, he looked submissive to what was happening outside his head. Outside his room, Auror's and teacher's were patrolling the school grounds. In total, there had been eight muggle born that died in the last month and it was just the beginning of the inevitable end.  
  
Meanwhile inside his head, he was still debating with himself whether he should tell his friends who he really was or not. If he did told them then, what would his friend's reaction be. The unspoken question echoed in his tormented mind. Unfortunately, he did not have an answer to his own unspoken question and was afraid that the answer would be a negative one. He did not wanted to think of his gift as something horrible but as an endowment from beyond, how can you enlighten some one else that what he had received was not only weird and wonderful all at the same time. What would happen to him? What would happen to his friendship with Hermione and Harry?  
  
So many questions flew around him like bloodthirsty mosquitoes, flying around him, waiting to bite, waiting to draw blood. Like everything else in his fucked up life, he just whisked them away and had tried not to think about it.  
  
Unfortunately, the wind or the rain had not shown any signs of decreasing. He remembered all of it clearly, even if he did not wanted to remember, the memories still went in his head. The bad events punched through his stoical exterior. He had been holding back the tears for several minutes, but now they begun to flow over his flushed cheeks. He sighs and lay down on his bed, buried his wet face on his pillow and let a pitiful sob after another.  
  
After a few moments of crying, he begun to go back to sleep While in his sleep, every now and then the young man's eye brow would stitch and his hands would squeeze his white bed sheets making his hands into fists. It seems that the young man's dreams were not pleasant and plagued by nightmares of his night job. Only in his dreams, he was younger and his watcher always appeared on them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The young man was dreaming and in his dreams, he was in his safe and messy bedroom. As he was sitting on his unmade bed, he was carefully applying shoplifted make-up to conceal the many bruises that his uncaring mother had given him a few moments ago. His mother had bitch slapped him because she did not like what he was wearing. Fortunately, for him, he would heal fast. Unfortunately, his mother only did this when they were alone and she only favored her oldest son's.  
  
After checking and making sure that the make-up was not noticeable, he then got up and walked towards his window. This means of escape had always reminded him of a muggle movie were Julia something was a prostitute and got out by using the window. He got out of the window, jumped out of his room to walk into the dark, and desolated streets. He had been walking for a while, but he knew were he was going. He was heading for his favorite nightclub. He always went there just to get away from his mother's speeches of "Why can't you be more responsible like your brother."  
  
While in the nightclub, he danced a little, drank a little. He always left until he was drunk enough or had found somebody to fuck or both. Fortunately, for him, he always did manage to find himself in somebody's bed. He always did that just for the sake of not going to the hellhole that he called home. When he was walking out of the nightclub, he was not prepared to find that the scenery had changed to a different one then to what he had been expecting earlier on.  
  
He had been expecting on seeing the dark and uninviting streets, but instead he was inside an elegant looking library. No, it was not a library, but a room that contained many very old looking books. The room looked very elegant to be a library and the books look very old to be library books. The books looked ancient and the rest of the room looked like it contained many antiques. In the corner of the room, there was a big elegant looking couch. There, sitting on the couch there was a strange lady that looked foreign.  
  
The lady looked somewhat between 30 and 35. She was wearing glasses, her clothes looked tweedy and old-fashioned. The colors of her clothes were a dull brown and beige. This made the young man think that maybe she really was foreign, but when he saw her face, he remembered her like a long for gotten dream or nightmare of it all.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, she spoke. Her old voice seemed to reach him. "In each generation, there is a Chosen one, a slayer is born. He/she is born with abnormal strength and skill that will make a stand against the spread of evil and the forces of darkness," he noted her heavy American accent. When she noticed that the young man looked somewhat confused, she continued with her explanation. "When a slayer dies, then another chosen one is called to duty the important job of the slayer. Mr. Wesley, you have been chosen," She simply told him.  
  
At first, Ron had looked confused, now he was angry by what the woman had told him. "You're saying all this fucked up shit cuz you think I'm your slayer. Well, sorry to burst your drug imagined bubble lady, but we down to earth people do not live in dreams or in drug heaven. I am not the slayer and …" Ron was interrupted by the woman.  
  
"Please come with me," She calmly said to Ron. It seemed that the woman was used to dealing with stubborn teens her whole life and that is why she knows how to keep her cool. Soon they left the American woman's apartment.  
  
The strangest thing was that as soon as the woman and Ron walked out of the apartment they were now in a graveyard. They were walking around until they stopped in front of a grave. They waited a while until, at first it looked like the earth was opening, and then a weird looking person that needed serious dental work crawled out of it.  
  
Ron was feeling odd even before anything crawled out of the ground. The weird feeling that he had was because maybe he could feel its presence. It felt like getting a chill in your spinal chord. He immediately gripped the wooden stake that the British woman had given to him once they had left her apartment.  
  
The first person that the bloodsucking fledge noticed was a read head, since he just raised from his grave, he did not have a chance to kill or to even talk to his sire. The young bloodsucker's hunger made him attack the young blond. The new fledge completely forgot the fact that he could sense some kind of power that the read head was radiating.  
  
Ron already had his stake ready and immediately dusted him. The red head was so amazed by the turn of events that he could not wait to do it again. This time he was glad that he had a way to vent some of his anger, resentment, and hatred that he always felt towards his family's life style but specially towards his mother.  
  
"This is so fucking unbelievable. I can't wait to kick more butt," he said while smiling a bit sadistically by the thought that he could now beat the crap out of anything or anybody if he wanted to. The most important thing for Ron that now he had a good cause to not go back home at night and later on, he just stopped going home and had decided to stay in his watcher's apartment.  
  
It did not take him too long to find more joys of slaying the blood sucking fiends and other evils. He would always enjoy taking all of his anger and hatred at the demons of the night. Another positive thing was that before dusting the bloodsucking vamps, the blond slayer would steal from them anything of value.  
  
Besides having the advantage of inhuman strength, Ron also enjoyed the benefits of his fast healing ability. The fighting and the healing afterwards made him feel like he got off on that whole experience just like any sex session that he had ever had. This was the reason that he never told his parents of why whenever he returned to his house from patrolling he always took a shower first. This was the first time that he had rather been embarrassed because he sometimes had gotten so excited that he had cum in his pants.  
  
Everything had been great, it had seemed that for the first time Ron was happy but sad at the same time because he was lying to his family, but his friends as well. Everything was going great until death eaters appeared in Ron's life. He who must not be named had sent Death eaters to slaughter his watcher.  
  
Ron at first begun to panic, but went inside his parent's house despite what the cops had told him. The first thing that he noticed was that the whole living room was covered in … in his watcher's blood and something else. A death eater had killed his beloved watcher in front of his eyes, so he only did what he did best, he run away and never looked back.  
  
"Why did I left her in the face of danger? Why did I run like that? She was my watcher for fuck sake and I let her down by not saving her. I needed her and it was all my fault," Ron had these thoughts in his consciousness and unconsciousness. His guilt was too much to bear. His guilt had returned to haunt him …  
  
"You killed me …"  
  
"You killed me …"  
  
"You killed me …"  
  
* * * * *  
  
For a second time, he almost jumps out of his bed in shock, just like before; his sleep interrupted by his regular nightmare. In the end of his dream, he always heard his watcher's voice yelling at him "You killed me," but a week ago the sound of the voice had changed. In the beginning, it was a woman's voice. However, a week ago it had changed to a male teenager's voice. He knew the owner of that voice but he was still too shocked to care. For a moment of blind fear, his hands immediately clutched the crisp white sheets of his bed, he was grasping for support from his dazed confusion.  
  
He waited as the angry beating of his heartbeat slowed down to normal. As he calmed down, he surveyed the surroundings of his bedroom as he always did after a nightmare. He always felt confused and disoriented after he woke up, but it actually got worse when he woke up because of a nightmare.  
  
He always felt different emotions when he thought about the past. First, he had felt relieved because it was just a dream. Then he rather felt happy because it was all behind him now, it was in the past. The mistakes that he had made in the past still haunted him and for a moment, he feels some trepidation as he senses someone near. He had always felt safe and loved near a familiar presence. To him that familiar presence felt like a soft lullaby that always gave his tormented mind rest from his pain. It always gave him something to look forward to like feeling loved. Those feelings always hurled back the terrifying pieces of his current nightmares. Just knowing that somebody loved him always soothed his distress senses.  
  
His little dragon, Draco. After Ron calmed down, he cautiously laid back on his bed. He began to look at the strong looking form of his sleeping lover that was lying next to him. For a while, he had resisted the urge to wake Draco up and to have him to hold him until he could find sleep once again or better yet to make love once again.  
  
After such thoughts crossed his head, he became overwhelmed with mortification, self-loathing, and pain. He felt mortified because he felt that he could harm his newfound lover if he ever got drunk again. He felt loathing towards himself because he didn't felt worthy enough to be loved by anybody and least of all the one who now became the love of his life … Draco. Lastly, he felt pain because sometimes during their lovemaking he was a little too rough and demanding.  
  
He had many reason's to hate himself, or so that was what his mind told him, but also he was thinking about the reactions of his friends. Ever since he told his friends about his relationship some things change like some of his friend's attitudes changed. Everything he knew about his friends was torn from him with a merciless savagery that had ripped his soul. His poor soul was bleeding on the dirt and his friends could do was just stare in shock at his announcement of his relationship. When he first told them, two had looked angry for a brief moment and then later they had become extremely nice towards him. It had been only two who had over reacted negatively at first, later they became overprotective. Lastly, friends had been quite understanding.  
  
Despite how odd his friends had been behaving towards him, he smiled contently when he saw his lover. He begun to smile when he remembered how astoundingly cuddly Draco had been with him that late afternoon. Back then he had been the overbearing and challenging one, and Draco had been happy to obey and to serve. For a whole week, Draco had been like a puppy on a short leash. In fact, Draco had been more than good; he had been spoiling Ron ever since they had gotten back together thanks to …  
  
Right now Ron was surprised to see that his lover was in deep sleep. Ron was astounded, so that is why he didn't wanted to wake his beloved Draco up because he just wanted to see the blond sleep. Ron would have never imagined that his beloved looked like a chubby cherub. The red head had never found Draco asleep at any hour of the night. Whenever Ron woke up, he found Draco awake and watching over him. The red head always caught Draco- poo awake, Draco's blue eyes always gazing devotedly and protectively over him as he himself woke up. It had been a week since they officially became a couple and Draco had been already acting like a mother hen like a great big poof just because he had found Ron …  
  
However, that had been the first night that he had actually caught the other sleeping. "Maybe I really tired the little guy out," Ron thought as he continued to admire the form of his beloved. Soon the calming image of Draco managed to make the red head's nightmare disappear and made him go back to sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Part 2"  
  
"April 18 2002, Thursday 6:00 a.m."  
  
"Slytherin's dorm house"  
  
  
  
When he woke up it was already early morning and he could hear the birds chirping. He then cursed himself for falling asleep but his traitorous body had told him otherwise. Even with the sleep that he took, he was still too tired. His beloved Red had been very sexually demanding yesterday. Now that he was awake, he rested his back against the bed's headboard, and prepared himself to watch over his beloved red head.  
  
  
  
Draco had begun to watch over his beloved ever since the incident had happened. He had been very worried when he found Red's unconscious form lying on Gryffindors house floor. When this had happened he immediately took his beloved Red to see Madam Pompfrey. Since that day, not only his and some of Red's friends but by Madam Pompfrey had categorized poor Draco as a mother hen as well.  
  
  
  
SLUMBER ON THE SAFETY  
  
OF THE WINGS OF MY LOVE,  
  
ETERNALLY.  
  
LET MY HEART  
  
KEEP YOU WARM  
  
FROM THE HARSHNESS  
  
OF THIS CRUEL WORLD.  
  
LET OUR SOULS ENTWINE  
  
AS THEY BECOME ONE.  
  
Draco whispered to his beloved.  
  
MY BEAUTIFUL ANGEL  
  
OF MY HOPES AND DREAMS,  
  
PLEASE LET ME  
  
WATCH OVER YOU  
  
TONIGHT, TODAY, TOMORROW AND  
  
FOREVER."  
  
  
  
Draco finally concluded as he continued to guard over his beloved Red whom was still sleeping in those moments.  
  
"Mmmm," Ron said and he also begun to purr as well, "Why do I have the feeling that somebody is watching me?" The red head did not bother to open his eyes and see his beloved Draco's shocked features. "You're doing it again, aren't you Draco-poo?" Ron teasingly asked.  
  
When Ron first wakes up, he does not move at all, he just let his slayer senses wonder around the room for a while. He did this just in case Draco was awake and starring at him as he always did. In addition, like always his beloved Draco never questioned on how he knew that his love was awake if he had not even opened his eyes.  
  
A few moments later Draco held his beloved red head in his arms as said red head leisurely drifted awake in love's embrace. Draco was still resting his back against the wall, while Ron was contently snuggled along Draco's right side. Ron's head was resting on Draco's tan chest and one of Ron's leg flung over his hip. Draco always enjoyed his mornings, to him waking up in a sexy position with his love meant a good morning, and that was every morning.  
  
Mornings were a favorite part of the day for Draco as Ron lifted his head and dark liquid eyes clashed with blue. Draco could never stop but smile whenever Ron looked at him in that special way that made his heart beat faster. It also made Draco slowly reach out with his left hand and caress Ron's pale and smooth cheek. This energized Draco's heart more, his heart was always racing and it seemed that it might burst out of his chest whenever Ron smile.  
  
Draco ran his left hand over the smooth, silky, pale flesh that rested above Ron's cheekbones. Ron smiled by the feathery touch and wordlessly leaned in for a … At first, it was a kindhearted contact and later it became more than soft caresses. Soon their tongues were battling for control, frolicking, teasing each other to submission. Their hands were wondering well-known territory and favored parts and both bodies were writhing n sync.  
  
* * * * *  
  
An hour later …  
  
* * * * *  
  
Two exhausted but nevertheless pleased lovers were snuggled in each other's arms, they were still on their messy bed. A few moments had passed by since they had made love; they were taking those wonderful moments into the minds. Both thinking that now that they were together life seemed right somehow. There was a peaceful silence surrounding the happy couple as they thought about how lucky they were on finding each other. They weren't talking to each other but with their gentle caresses told each other what they needed to know: "I love you." Besides, they did not wanted to ruin the moment with words when they can express their emotions with loving actions.  
  
Ron's head was resting on Draco's chest and now Draco was currently running his left hand casually through Ron's spiky, red hair. Draco was smiling; he looked like the cat that just ate the canary. Draco was happy because he always enjoyed his mornings, night's and every moment that he was with his beloved Red. Even thought his friend had teased him about being whipped, he had agreed to stay in Red's house. After a while, Draco got tired of the silence and it seemed that he lost interest on what he was thinking so …  
  
"Good morning my sleeping beauty, how are you feeling today?" Draco asked the love of his life. He had been worried about Ron's health. He could not help himself from over worrying, but especially when something happened yesterday morning with Ron. He had felt a little hurt when Ron had dismissed him as being his usual mother hen .  
  
Still, Draco's over protective streak happened because Ron attracted danger like honey to bees. There were some days were Ron had some nasty looking bruises, but fortunately it seemed that they healed over night. The worst day of his life was when he found that Ron's arm bandaged. Now that they were together, he had a right to be the overprotective mate, did he not? Mate, partner, companion, and consort, this is what Ron meant to Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco amazement by the wonder of it all; they were still together even after what had happened a month ago. He did not wanted to remember all of the unnecessary suffering that his love went through, but specially he didn't wanted to remember his own suffering. Right now, he did not needed to remember the bad times because now he was happy with the love of his life safely cradled in his arms.  
  
"I'm ok, Draco. Have I ever told you that you are such a mother hen! Did you know that?" Ron teasingly said to Draco. It sounded like Draco's constant worry and paranoia were annoying him. Draco was always overreacting with him and acting like he was an infant that needs protection. Ron felt annoyed but at the same time he felt delighted that someone cared that much for him. In the short time that they had been together, Draco had always found different ways to make him feel special.  
  
Draco was smiling contently, did not said anything because he always enjoyed everything that his beloved Red said, including the teasing. Ron had always enjoyed teasing him and giving him odd nicknames, but still he loved it. He loved the fact that his Red loved him even with his explosive personality. He knew that Red also had an explosive personality as well, but somehow his Red's personality, but somehow Ron's anger and wild personality was somehow a turn on for him.  
  
As Draco was thinking about his beloved Red, he was running his fingers through Ron's silky hair. A moment had passed and wanted to think through what he wanted to tell his beloved. After a while of deep thinking he …  
  
"My luv, you can't lie to me, I know you," Draco said. "Or at least I think I do," Draco thought but did not voiced this aloud. "I know when your lying to me because whenever you're lying or nervous your eyebrow would twitch and you would never look into my eyes. Please luv, can you tell me what's wrong?" Draco sounded worried.  
  
"I don't know right now, but I am going to see my physician to …" Ron covered his mouth and ran towards the bathroom just in time to empty his stomach. When he finished, he calmly walked back to his shared bedroom. As he walked in, he noticed that Draco looked even more concerned about his health and maybe possibly on how pale he looked after his puke session.  
  
"Damn this, I am getting tired of this shit," Ron thought to himself as he tried to walk calmly back to his bedroom. He also noticed that Draco was choking him out in concern … concern that sometimes annoyed the hell out of him. As usual, he ignored Draco as he leisurely climbed back on the bed to a worry lover.  
  
At first, Draco found himself speechless when he saw how pale the love of his life looked when coming out of the bathroom. He didn't stopped to think about what he was about to ask Ron because his heart spoke in such a way that it felt like instinct.  
  
"Were you just puking just a few moments ago?" Draco worriedly asked the love of his life, Ron who now found the bed sheets quite interesting now and was even avoiding seeing him face to face.  
  
"Yeah … I was," Ron answered sincerely this time to his beloved. All Draco was guilty of doing was worrying about his health. "Yeah, he's worried about me … me, fucking Ron who is acting like a whinny little bitch on PMS," Ron darkly thought. In a dark and twisted way his honest reply was meant to show Draco that he wasn't an asshole all the time and to also show his love that he cared.  
  
"Luv, how long have you been feeling this way," Draco asked. He knew that he sometimes tended to overreact about his Red, but there was something inside of him so deep that it seemed that somehow he was made to protect Ron in some way. For example there was a time when Ron had fainted dead away, he immediately took his unconscious love to the hospital wing.  
  
"It begun almost a month ago. Unfortunately for me Harry caught me puking in the bathroom yesterday, so that is why I have to see Madam Pompfrey," Ron answered.  
  
"Luv, that's too long being sick. I want to accompany you," Draco said. He was beginning to get sick to his stomach, he was worried shitless, and he was extremely concerned for Ron's health.  
  
"Oh Draco, you don't have to," Draco interrupted Ron in mid sentence knowing perfectly well when his love was about to go into babbling mode. He now found himself ready to stop any future babbling and it wasn't because he didn't enjoyed to listen to his love talk, but when said love babbled, he couldn't understand what he was trying to say. At the moment all that he wanted was for his Red to feel better.  
  
"I love you and we will go through this together," Draco interrupted Ron as he drew his beloved into a protective hug. Draco knows how much a hug comforts Ron, so that's why he does it. While he was hugging his beloved, he could not help himself from smelling the sweet scent that belonged to Ron. To him, Ron always managed to smell engaging and alluring, like honey to bee's, but with a saline edge to it as well.  
  
"DRACO!" Ron cried out as Draco pulled him on his lap ands smiled at the thought of what he could do on Draco's lap. "I love you too sweetheart," Ron finally said after he settled down on Fred's lap. Chester was still smiling at his small love as he found that he would always get comfort in every possessive move that Draco gave him. Like always he felt like he could never have enough of Draco's hugs, caresses , but specially his charming facial expressions.  
  
Soon, they begun to caress, touch and explore each other. They kissed each other passionately, one trying to dominate the other with their tongue. Draco stopped the kiss before it would lead them into something more by asking Ron something.  
  
"I have to go on February 10 at 9:00 a. m.," Ron simply answered his beloved and resumed kissing, biting, bruising, and taunting his lover's neck.  
  
"Oh … fuck, that's today. Oh … oh, honey … honey we … we have to … to get ready," Draco could barely talk with all the distraction. "It's already 7:30 we have to get ready," Draco managed to talk but the only reason was because he made Ron stop provoking him. Draco allowed his good looking singer to pull him into yet another alluring kiss. "Ron, I hate to interrupt this but we have to go. You have an appointment to see Madam Pompfrey," Draco insisted to his beloved putting love. "Come on hon, you need to see her, so you can feel better again," Draco insisted. Then, Ron again begun to kiss Draco, but this time, he was going slow. As always, it seemed that Ron wanted the short slytherin to go mad with need.  
  
After a few minutes, Ron was kissing the short blond madly and his hands were moving everywhere that they could reach. "Doesn't this give you nice feelings my little dragon and it makes me feel better too," Ron teasingly asked an aroused looking blond. Draco just grinned by what Ron was telling him and by what he was doing to his body.  
  
"First, I have to take you to see her, well fuck later," Draco said. Ron sighed and kissed Draco again, but this time he got up and prepared to go see the doctor.  
  
T. B. C. 


End file.
